This invention relates to a foot clamping device, for use particularly in ski boots.
At the present time, certain types of ski boot use foot clamping devices which comprise presser members disposed inside the body of the boot and acting on the heel region. These presser members comprise a threaded peg which engages in a threaded bush provided on a boss on the outside of the boot body. When the boss is rotated, the presser members are caused to move by virtue of the engagement between the threaded boss and threaded peg, so that the foot becomes firmly gripped inside the boot body.
To enable it to be rotated, the boss is provided with a diametrical slot into which a coin or a similar item can be inserted to enable the boss to be rotated.
This engagement is the source of considerable drawbacks, deriving in particular from the conditions under which ski boots are normally used. In this respect, it is not infrequent for snow or ice to deposit in the diametrical slot, so making it difficult to produce the engagement. It must also be taken into account that generally the user wears gloves, and thus the operation by which the presser members are closed on to the foot is by no means easy to carry out.